


How to Save a Life?

by KahlantheConfessor



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: ALL THE ANGST, Alex Goot - Freeform, Angst, Episode: s02e03 The Reichenbach Fall, Fanvid, Kurt Schneider - Freeform, M/M, Reichenbach Feels, did I mention the angst?, how to save a life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 00:02:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12544272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KahlantheConfessor/pseuds/KahlantheConfessor
Summary: John is trying to get through to Sherlock.FanvidOriginally Created in January 2012





	How to Save a Life?

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Seriously not mine at all. All I did was edit it to my amusment for practicing purposes. All video belongs to BBC's Sherlock and the song is property of Alex Goot and Kurt Hugo Schneider.  
> Links: Cover Song - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ozrUfXmd4UM  
> Kurt's Channel - http://www.youtube.com/KurtHugoSchneider  
> Alex's Channel - http://www.youtube.com/gootmusic


End file.
